


А потом они заведут собаку

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одиннадцатилетняя Самин Риз — источник многих проблем для её приемного отца, Джона Риза. После того, как она — практически случайно, честное слово! — ломает стеллаж в библиотеке, Джон вынужденно знакомится со скромным заведующим секцией детской литературы Гарольдом Скиммером. После этого драки, погони, перестрелки, враждебные спецагенты и пакеты с наркотиками как по волшебству снова приходят в его жизнь.</p><p>___<br/>Автор: MarInk</p>
            </blockquote>





	А потом они заведут собаку

Самин не смотрит на Джона, хотя наверняка узнает его шаги. Джон вздыхает про себя и присаживается перед ней на корточки, упираясь ладонями в край дивана по обе стороны от её исцарапанных худых коленок.

— Дуешься? — осведомляется он.

— Он сам напросился, — насупленно объясняет Самин.

— Кто — он?

— Лайонел. Он меня дразнил, и я дала ему в глаз, как ты учил. 

Джон не вполне уверен, что помнит, кто именно из многочисленных мальчишек, вечно крутящихся вокруг его приемной дочери, — незадачливый Лайонел, но он уверен, что не учил её защищаться для того, чтобы она устраивала драки в публичных местах. Тем более в настолько для этого не предназначенных, как библиотека. 

— Ещё я учил тебя пытаться решать споры словами, — напоминает он. — Насилие — для крайних случаев, Самин.

— Этот и был крайний, — упрямо буркает она.

Джон качает головой и встаёт.

— Мистер Риз? — интересуются сзади.

Джон оборачивается и одним быстрым взглядом окидывает собеседника: очки, волосы, зачесанные в забавный хохолок, безупречный костюм, чересчур прямая посадка головы — травма шеи? — тонкий кривой рот и внимательные глаза. 

— Добрый день, мистер Риз. Я — Гарольд Скиммер, заведующий секцией детской литературы, — он улыбается слегка смущенно. — Я звонил вам насчёт юной мисс Риз.

— Да, конечно, — Джону тоже становится немного неудобно. — Спасибо, что вызвали меня. Я поговорю с Самин о том, что в библиотеках нельзя драться.

— Безусловно, этот разговор пойдёт мисс Риз на пользу, — соглашается Скиммер очень серьезным тоном, но Джон готов поклясться, что Скиммер сдерживает улыбку — на этот раз широкую, искреннюю. — Собственно, инцидент был не так уж вопиющ, наша охрана без труда разняла мисс Риз и мистера Фаско, но, признаться, я вспылил, увидев, что три стеллажа оказались обрушены. 

— Ох, — Джон моргает. — От них что-нибудь осталось?

— Обломки, по большей части, — на этот раз Скиммер расплывается в улыбке, словно убедившись окончательно, что с Джоном можно себе это позволить. — К счастью, книги остались целы и практически невредимы. 

— Я возмещу стоимость, — заверяет Джон. — Пришлите мне счет за новые стеллажи, и я оплачу. Он бросает взгляд на всё ещё насупленную Самин и добавляет:  
— По-хорошему, стоило бы оплатить их из карманных денег хулиганистой юной леди, но, боюсь, такая мера оставит её без единого цента до окончания школы. 

Джон, конечно, несколько преувеличивает, но одиннадцатилетние девочки, как правило, — и Самин здесь не исключение — не могут позволить себе взять и купить три массивных стеллажа. 

Скиммер кивает.

— По правилам библиотеки так и положено поступить. Простите, мистер Риз, мы не могли бы продолжить разговор не здесь? Библиотека всё ещё работает, и наш штатный уборщик появится только вечером, поэтому мне нужно убрать все остатки стеллажей как можно быстрее.

Пока Скиммер идёт вглубь библиотеки, Джон замечает, что тот хромает на левую ногу. Болезнь? Несчастный случай? 

Разруха, представшая взору Джона, не поражает воображение — в Ираке он видел и более впечатляющие вещи — но, без сомнения, масштабна для скромной местной библиотеки. Книги, припорошенные пылью и трухой, лежат несколькими неровными стопками чуть поодаль, уже вытащенные из-под остатков металлических каркасов и кусков фанеры. Скиммер неловко нагибается и подбирает несколько обломков; выпрямившись, он складывает их в массивный мусорный мешок, на дне которого уже валяются собранные куски.

Воображение Джона мгновенно рисует ему картину предстоящих часов: Скиммер, безуспешно пытаясь беречь ногу, кропотливо и долго, по два-три за раз, собирает все куски, потом пытается оттащить мешок — или, скорее, несколько мешков — с читательских глаз долой, но полиэтиленовая стенка мешка не выдерживает острых деревянных обломков и металлических прутьев и рвется. Как следствие, Скиммер собирает всё снова. И снова. И снова. Пока не придёт, наконец, неуловимый уборщик. 

Конечно, вовсе не факт, что никто из других сотрудников библиотеки не поможет Скиммеру, и не факт, что Скиммер, заранее подумав о подобном варианте развития событий, не заготовил ещё с десяток мешков, чтобы надеть поверх первого. Тем не менее Джону становится стыдно, несмотря на то что вовсе не он в приступе гнева ломал принадлежащую штату мебель.

— Мне кажется, вам не помешала бы помощь, — говорит Джон, присоединяясь к Скиммеру и начиная собирать ближайшие обломки. В четыре руки будет быстрее.

Скиммер оборачивается, вопросительно приподнимая брови.

— Почему бы Самин не приходить сюда после школы в ближайшую пару недель и не заниматься какими-нибудь несложными делами? Когда она не сердится, она очень смышленый и отзывчивый ребенок. Собственно, она может начать прямо сейчас и помочь вам с этим, — Джон кивает в сторону груды обломков.

Скиммер беззлобно хмыкает.

— Ну, если вы гарантируете, мистер Риз, что после этих пары недель от библиотеки что-нибудь останется...

— Будем надеяться, что, по крайней мере, все работники и читатели останутся живы, — улыбается Джон.

Странным образом после этого отнюдь не успокаивающего комментария Скиммер соглашается.

* * *

— Я не хочу!

Самин злится. У неё не очень хорошо со многими эмоциями, но гнев она отлично умеет как чувствовать, так и выражать. 

— Иногда приходится делать то, чего не очень хочешь, — спокойно отвечает Джон. 

О том, что ей предстоит провести две недели в компании Скиммера и книг, Самин узнает, только вернувшись домой, и ей не нравятся эти планы. Джон с невозмутимостью Атланта, держащего мир на плечах, переносит её недовольство.

— Твои необдуманные действия причинили библиотеке ущерб, — объясняет он. — Я возмещаю денежный, ты возмещаешь всю ту лишнюю работу, которую пришлось сделать мистеру Скиммеру и другим работникам библиотеки. Само собой, тебе бы больше понравилось лазить с Джосс по заброшенной стройке — да-да, не думай, что я об этом не знаю — или сидеть у меня на работе. Но тебе нужно запомнить, Самин, что своё поведение необходимо контролировать, а если не получается, то надо исправлять последствия. 

Упоминание о стройке, куда вообще-то запрещено ходить, заставляет Самин слегка сбавить обороты, но она всё ещё не согласна сдаться.

— Но соревнования, — тянет она раздосадовано. — Я так хотела посмотреть...

В тире, где работает Джон, действительно пройдут соревнования на первенство города. Он ещё не решил для себя, беспокоит его пылкая любовь Самин к оружию или нет.

— Соревнования в субботу, а сегодня понедельник. Если ты больше ничего не натворишь, то сможешь сходить.

— Обещаешь? 

— Обещаю, — поддаётся Джон. Перед большущими темными глазами Самин, полными надежды, сложно устоять. 

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Самин. 

Придя к компромиссу, Джон полностью сосредотачивается на омлете, который взбивает. Он знает, что омлет будет воздушным, в меру пряным, в меру прожаренным; он гораздо больше уверен в себе, занимаясь домашними делами, чем управляясь — пытаясь управляться — с воспитанием Самин.

После того как он вытащил её, испачканную в копоти, окровавленную, из обломков взорванного здания в Ираке, что-то в нём сломалось. Её биологический отец, погибший в этом взрыве, был безответственным идиотом — никто другой не стал бы везти ребенка с собой в Ирак, а попытался бы найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто присмотрел бы за ней дома. Джон привык и к жестокости, и к людской глупости, но не привык к одному — к тому, что жертвами этих вещей становятся дети. 

Он вынес Самин из руин на руках, закутав её в собственную камуфляжную куртку, и так и не смог по-настоящему отпустить. Его контракт закончился два месяца спустя, и он не стал его продлять.

Самин не из тех детей, с которыми легко, и Джон расплачивается за то своё решение постоянными сомнениями и прокручиванием в уме сотен вариантов настоящего и будущего: что если я скажу то или другое, что если промолчу, что если я веду себя слишком жестко, что если я веду себя слишком мягко, получается ли у меня найти с ней общий язык, хороший ли я отец?

Это очень походит на пытку, но Джон не против терпеть.

— Пап, — зовет Самин, уже выбросившая спор из головы, — поможешь мне выбрать проект для научной ярмарки?

— После ужина, — говорит Джон. Его познания в физике и химии глубоки, но не широки, и ему понадобятся время и Гугл, чтобы подать Самин идеи, не относящиеся к способам наиболее эффективно умерщвлять людей. 

Собственно, Самин додумается до самодельных бомб и ядовитых газов и без его поощрения; ему определенно нужно иметь наготове интересные альтернативы.

* * *

И на войне, и в мирной жизни, Джон предпочитает придерживаться правила «доверяй, но проверяй»; поэтому он с утра договаривается с дочерью о том, что после школы отвезет её в библиотеку, подловив момент, когда рот Самин набит под завязку оладьями, и она не может возразить.

Она явно раздражена, завидев знакомый побитый седан, но наскоро прощается с Джосс, стукаясь кулаками, и садится на переднее сиденье. 

— Я могла бы и сама добраться до чертовой библиотеки; тут пять минут на метро.

— Выбор слов, Самин, — напоминает Джон.

Самин вздыхает.

— Ты отправляешься не в ад, а всего лишь в библиотеку, — с улыбкой замечает Джон. — Расслабься.

— Держу пари, мистер Сова заставит меня протирать везде пыль в отместку за свои драгоценные стеллажи, — ворчит Самин.

— Сова? 

— Ну да. Весь такой степенный и в очках. И фамилия у него птичья. 

— Даже если тебе придется протирать пыль, ничего страшного в этом нет. И постарайся не назвать случайно мистера Скиммера Совой в лицо, это будет грубо.

Джон останавливается перед библиотекой и ждёт, пока Самин, возмущенно сопя, выкарабкается из автомобиля.

— Приятно провести время, — говорит он. 

Самин величественно игнорирует его, направляясь к высокому крыльцу. Джон улыбается и отъезжает от библиотеки: нужно поставить машину в гараж и пойти на работу.

2

Честно сказать, Гарольд недолюбливает библиотечного уборщика: неизменно вежливый и всегда безупречно выполняющий свою работу, мистер Колиер тем не менее после любого разговора оставляет у Гарольда впечатление тухлого послевкусия. Снаружи незаметно, но что-то явно не то.

К счастью, по рабочему расписанию их контакты сводятся к минимуму, и большую часть времени Гарольд проводит, общаясь с компьютером и детьми. Когда-то в юности, выбирая будущую профессию, он всецело склонялся к компьютерам, но, как оказалось, с детьми тоже можно неплохо ладить — когда они не роняют стеллажи, конечно, но подобное случается редко.

Маленькая мисс Риз заходит в отдел детской литературы с весьма красноречивым выражением лица, говорящим: «я здесь только потому, что папа так сказал, а то так бы вы меня и видели». Говоря по совести, Гарольду нечем её занять: от вчерашних разрушений уже нет и следа, главный бухгалтер вдумчиво изучает стеллажи на сайте Икеи, пользуясь тем, что деньги на их оплату пойдут не из библиотечного бюджета, вся отлаженная машина библиотеки вновь работает как часы, и даже нога Гарольда уже практически не ноет после многочисленных наклонов и перетаскивания тяжестей. В какой-либо помощи от мисс Риз он на самом деле не нуждается, да и заставлять ребенка выполнять взрослые обязанности представляется Гарольду чрезвычайно неэтичным занятием. Ему следовало бы отказаться от этой идеи, когда мистер Риз её высказал, но отчего-то Гарольду очень хотелось согласиться. Никакого вреда от этого не будет, представлялось ему, и мистер Риз был в высшей степени дружелюбен и тактичен — некий флер спокойной уверенности и безопасности окутывал его, и Гарольд, большую часть жизни проведший весьма беспокойно, не смог принять обдуманное решение.

Последствия секундной излишней эмоциональности стоят теперь перед ним, нетерпеливо постукивая по полу носком пыльной кроссовки и поправляя на плече ремень рюкзака. 

— Почему бы вам, мисс Риз, не расположиться вон за тем столом и не заняться новыми поступлениями? — предлагает Гарольд; за три года работы здесь он так и не отучился от привычки обращаться ко всем без исключения на «мисс» и «мистер». — Я собирался сделать это ближе к вечеру. Нужно приклеить штрих-коды на заднюю сторону переплетной крышки и проставить штамп на первой и семнадцатой страницах.

Мисс Риз принимает шесть новеньких книг, шесть штрих-кодов, клей-карандаш и штамп с чернильной подушечкой с таким видом, словно Гарольд сажает её грести на галеры. Возможно, мистер Риз переоценивает воспитательный эффект принудительной помощи.

Ненадолго избавившись от немигающего недружелюбного взора мисс Риз, Гарольд углубляется в работу. 

Он не вполне уверен, на это ли рассчитывала Машина, снабжая его поддельной биографией и бесспорно мирной работой, но всё в библиотеке дает возможность откопать тайный ход в прежнюю жизнь. Системный администратор — беззаботный студент, чьё вмешательство в здешние компьютеры ограничилось установкой базовых программ, настройкой интернета и блокированием запросов, в которых упоминается «порно»; Гарольд может делать всё что угодно, и администратор не заметит, если это не обрушит связь с онлайн-сервером «World of Warcraft» и взорвет монитор ему в лицо. Его обязанности, требующие контакта с людьми, предельно автоматизированы: штрих-код на читательском билете, штрих-код на книге или DVD-диске — готово. Новые поступления приходят достаточно редко, чтобы они не мешали Гарольду заниматься другими делами.

За эти три года, ни разу не потревоженный теми, от кого вынужден скрываться, он успел создать три новых фальшивых личности, настроить лазейку в базу данных национальной безопасности, заработать несколько миллионов долларов и раскидать их по банкам в разных странах, а также не один раз практически сойти с ума. Удивительно, насколько полна событиями может быть жизнь скромного библиотекаря.

Иногда ему кажется, что Машина издевается над ним. Зная, что он вынужден оставаться в безвестности, сливаться с толпой, она продолжает присылать ему нерелевантные номера. Через настроенную лазейку он следит за тем, как агенты национальной безопасности справляются с релевантными угрозами, и это приносит ему некоторый душевный комфорт. Но с нерелевантными номерами он ничего не может сделать: только выяснять имена, пробивать по базам данных и социальным сетям, безуспешно пытаться угадать, откуда к ним придёт угроза.

Однажды он пытался предупредить. Номер — уверенная в себе женщина-адвокат на пике карьеры — отмахнулась от сообщений об угрозе, как от мухи. В конце концов, у неё было достаточно врагов, и обращать внимание на каждого означало бы забросить все прочие дела.

Её застрелили на пороге собственного дома.

Однажды он пытался вмешаться в происходящее. Ребенок, чей номер пришел на телефон Гарольда, всё равно был похищен и впоследствии убит, а у Гарольда остался шрам от пули, прошедшей в семи миллиметрах от сердца.

Номера никогда не перестают приходить. 

Однажды Гарольд смотрит в камеру на многолюдной площади и одними губами спрашивает: зачем? Почему? Через полминуты Машина звонит ему на ближайший таксофон и мягким механическим голосом говорит: запрос некорректен.

Он строит много догадок на этот счёт, благо времени у него более чем достаточно. Быть может, моральные императивы, встроенные им в Машину, заставляют её таким образом наказывать его за косвенную вину в смерти всех этих людей и фактически прямую — в смерти Нейтана. Быть может, в отсутствие Нейтана она пересылает эти данные своему админу, у которого нет теперь возможности убрать эту функцию пересылки. Быть может, эта ежедневная пытка приведет к какому-либо положительному результату, просчитанному Машиной — хотя видит бог, Гарольду подобные прогнозы недоступны. Быть может, есть иные причины, не пришедшие ему в голову.

Сейчас, пользуясь затишьем, он вбивает в государственную базу данных номер, пришедший час назад. Это напоминает некий изощренный мазохизм — он знает, что от бессилия помочь будет больно, но не в силах проигнорировать, не смотреть.

Результат действует на него как ведро ледяной воды, внезапно опрокинутое на голову. Самин Риз, одиннадцать лет, учащаяся нью-йоркской средней школы имени Элайаса Бернштайна, смотрит на него с фотографии серьезными черными глазами.

Он едва не теряет равновесие, вскакивая со стула, чтобы увидеть мисс Риз. Прямо сейчас с ней всё в порядке: сбросив кроссовки, она с ногами сидит на мягком стуле, погруженная в чтение одной из книг, которые должна была бы обрабатывать; рядом с ней на столе лежат нетронутые штрих-коды и клей, и штамп, брошенный не глядя, пачкает столешницу чернилами.

Кто и чего может от неё хотеть, какая опасность может ей угрожать? Гарольд сдвигает монитор, клавиатуру и стул так, чтобы краем глаза всё время видеть мисс Риз, и запускает программу за программой, выясняя всю информацию о Самин Риз, имеющуюся в цифровой форме.

Биография мисс Риз оказывается необычно бурной для её возраста. Ныне живущая в Стейтен-Айленде, самом спокойном и зеленом районе Нью-Йорка, два года назад она, в то время носившая фамилию Шоу, прибыла в Ирак вместе с отцом, военным журналистом. Её мать погибла в автокатастрофе, и покойный мистер Шоу по какой-то причине не смог расстаться с дочерью, несмотря на то, что ему предстояло сделать репортаж из одной из самых горячих точек планеты. Оба Шоу находились в местной мэрии — визуальных свидетельств этому нет, но Гарольд очень живо представляет, как мистер Шоу договаривается с местной администрацией о гиде и пропусках, и его дочь в это время развлекается Angry Birds на смартфоне, сидя в коридоре на чересчур высоком стуле. Из мэрии они уже не вышли: после террористической атаки Самин выжила, получив незначительные травмы — но тем не менее её пришлось выносить из-под обломков — а её отец погиб.

Три месяца спустя её официально удочерил Джон Риз, основная часть сведений о котором засекречена — не то чтобы это было таким уж значительным препятствием для Гарольда, конечно. Спецназовец с внушительным списком умений, похвальных качеств и выполненных заданий, он уволился из армии незадолго до удочерения Самин — его отпустили странно легко, учитывая, что ему должны были быть известны многие щекотливые армейские секреты — и устроился работать в тир неподалеку от дома, где поселился вместе с новоиспеченной мисс Риз. 

У хозяев тира, мистера и миссис Картер, соответственно полицейское и военное прошлое, и их дочь Джосс, ровесница мисс Риз, отлично ладит с последней. Гарольд наскоро пролистывает архивы утренних записей с близлежащих видеокамер наблюдения: две смутные на расстоянии, но опознаваемые детские фигурки встречаются у дверей тира и наперегонки мчатся к автобусной остановке.

После событий в Ираке жизнь семьи Ризов протекает на удивление мирно и непримечательно — работа, спортзал, учеба, секция каратэ и элективный курс рисования, совместные поездки в Диснейленд, походы в кино, пикники в парках. Однако Гарольд знает как никто, насколько обманчив может быть непримечательный внешний вид, и понимает, что нужно копать глубже. Что-нибудь непременно найдётся.

Не факт, что он сумеет помешать происходящему на этот раз — это никогда не удавалось ему в прошлом.

Но будь он проклят, если не попробует.

* * *

Он не тревожит мисс Риз. Она увлеченно читает, не замечая течения времени, и только закрыв книгу, видит, что больше никого, кроме неё и Гарольда, в библиотеке нет. Гарольд открывает первую попавшуюся базу данных и код главной страницы fetchandretrieve.com — несложно, но внушительно — и делает вид, что очень занят работой.

— Уже полвосьмого, — говорит мисс Риз и плюхает книги на стол рядом с Гарольдом. — Я зачиталась, так что проштампую это всё завтра. Я так понимаю, это не срочно.

— Действительно, — очень натурально удивляется Гарольд. — Признаться, я даже не заметил, что уже так поздно.

Мисс Риз смотрит на него с подозрением: мало кто настолько увлекается рутинной офисной работой, чтобы засиживаться допоздна. 

— Могу я осведомиться, какой именно книгой вы зачитались?

— Вот этой, — мисс Риз показывает на красочное переиздание «Краткого курса юного шпиона». 

В стопке имелись Нэнси Дрю и «Школа в Ласковой Долине», новая часть «Дневника слабака» и иллюстрированное переложение «Холодного сердца», толстый том со всей трилогией «Голодные игры». Однако они не заинтересовали мисс Риз так же, как шуточное руководство о слежке, шифрах, тайниках и других вещах, ассоциируемых с работой секретного агента.

Гарольд задаётся вопросом, появился у мисс Риз этот интерес сам по себе, или же приемный отец рассказывал ей что-либо из своего бурного секретного прошлого.

— Благодарю, — Гарольд заталкивает книги за монитор, чтобы не мешали. — Я вынужден принести свои извинения, мисс Риз: я должен был обратить внимание на время и дать знать, что вам пора домой. Наверное, ваш отец волнуется.

Мисс Риз пожимает плечами.

— Да нет, он ещё на работе, я так думаю. Я должна была ему позвонить и сказать, когда меня забрать. Если я не отзвонюсь до девяти, тогда он действительно будет волноваться.

— Тем не менее он, скорее всего, ожидал, что вы освободитесь ещё полтора часа назад. Я позвоню ему и предупрежу.

— Зачем?

— Для успокоения совести, — улыбается Гарольд.

— Ваша совесть — ваши проблемы, — неожиданно желчно замечает мисс Риз. — Звоните, раз уж вам так хочется.

Очевидно, не в характере мисс Риз скрывать, что кто-то ей не нравится. Протягивая руку к телефонной трубке, Гарольд чувствует себя неуклюжим и смешным, нескладным, как тот мальчик в очках на общей игровой площадке, каким он был когда-то.

Мистер Риз отвечает после четвертого гудка.

— Да?

— Добрый вечер. Это Гарольд Скиммер, заведующий...

— Да-да, я помню. Самин натворила ещё что-то? — в голосе мистера Риза слышно, что идея его забавляет. 

— Отнюдь; мисс Риз была образцом примерного поведения, — отвечает Гарольд. Мисс Риз, слушающая его часть разговора, недоуменно приподнимает брови, но не комментирует, и Гарольд благодарен ей за эту мелочь. — Я звоню, чтобы извиниться за то, что чересчур увлекся работой и не проследил, чтобы мисс Риз вовремя ушла домой. Собственно, она ещё здесь. Может быть, мне стоит вызвать ей такси до дома?

— О, — говорит мистер Риз, — нет, не нужно вызывать такси. Но я благодарен вам за звонок. — Он делает краткую, почти незаметную паузу, и продолжает. — Если вы не заняты, то, может быть, проводите Самин до тира? Я освобожусь через полчаса и планировал отвести Самин в ближайший китайский ресторан — готового ужина дома нет. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы присоединиться к нам?

Если бы не пристальное наблюдение мисс Риз, Гарольд отнял бы трубку от уха и воззрился на неё с недоверием. Он глубоко одобряет этот вариант развития событий, поскольку таким образом у него есть возможность больше узнать о семье Ризов и грозящей им опасности, но отчего мистер Риз предложил совместный ужин? Хочет, в свою очередь, узнать больше о человеке, который ближайшие две недели будет регулярно контактировать с его дочерью? Обычная осторожность разумного опекуна, или у мистера Риза тоже есть подозрения насчёт безопасности Самин?

— Это отличная идея, — отвечает он. — Признаться, я тоже не подумал об ужине заранее.

— Значит, договорились, — довольно заключает мистер Риз. — Не могли бы вы передать трубку Самин?

— Конечно, — Гарольд протягивает трубку мисс Риз. — Ваш отец хочет с вами поговорить.

Гарольд лишен возможности услышать, что именно говорит мистер Риз, и мисс Риз ограничивается односложными «да» и «нет». Через минуту она говорит: «Ага, до встречи», и кладет трубку.

— Вы когда-нибудь были в тире «Снайпер»? — спрашивает она. На её лице не написано особой радости от того, что и остаток вечера ей придётся провести в компании Гарольда, но, по-видимому, она — дисциплинированная дочь.

Ну, более или менее дисциплинированная, поправляется Гарольд, вспомнив стеллажи. 

— Нет, — сознается он. — Боюсь, мне ни разу не довелось побывать ни в одном тире. Насколько я понимаю, вы часто там бываете?

— Да, — мисс Риз с вызовом вздергивает подбородок. — Мне нравится. И ещё я занимаюсь каратэ, между прочим.

Гарольд об этом уже знает и, если честно, не видит причины рассказывать об этом, словно бросая в лицо собеседнику дуэльную перчатку. 

— Ох, я надеюсь, вы не пропустили сегодня тренировку из-за моей рассеянности? — с искренним беспокойством спрашивает он.

— Нет, — чуть оттаивает мисс Риз. — Я тренируюсь по четвергам и воскресеньям. Собирайтесь и пойдём, или у вас ещё остались дела? 

Она ждёт, пока Гарольд выключит компьютер, закроет отдел детской литературы и сдаст ключ охране. Когда они оказываются на улице, она неохотно спрашивает:

— Рассказать вам про тир, пока мы идём?

— Мне было бы чрезвычайно интересно, — отзывается Гарольд.

Мисс Риз не находит в его интонациях фальши и начинает рассказывать — сначала скупо, потом увлеченно. Гарольд получил бы большее удовольствие от рассказа, если бы не оглядывал ежесекундно прохожих, закоулки, машины и другие элементы городского пейзажа, каждую минуту ожидая опасности.

К счастью, они добираются до тира без происшествий.

3

Джон немного недооценивает упорство посетителя, и когда Самин и Скиммер заходят в зал для стрельб, рабочий день Джона всё ещё не окончен. Посетитель — совсем молодой парень со светлыми волосами, ещё более светлыми бровями и наглыми глазами, купивший абонемент на месяц на имя Майкла Ласки — стреляет так себе, но не колеблется, спуская деньги на новые и новые порции патронов. Возможно, он затаил недоброе к Джону после того как Джон пресек попытки стрелять в развороте, не с преобладающей руки, в эффектных позах и разными другими небезопасными способами, продемонстрированными Джеймсом Бондом за время его долгой и успешной вымышленной карьеры; теперь Ласки стреляет только так как положено, но, очевидно, не собирается уходить, в итоге наверняка планируя уморить Джона на работе.

Тир Картеров в своё время привлек Джона именно серьезностью. Здесь хранится много настоящего, более чем смертоносного оружия, и обычно занимаются люди, которым умение стрелять необходимо по работе. В обычном тире, где девушки с вычурным маникюром пытаются попасть в круглую мишень из воздушек, Джону было бы скучно. Здесь мишени — в форме человеческих силуэтов, что вызывает у Джона волну ностальгии по армейским временам. 

Не то чтобы он действительно хотел вернуться на службу. Но порой спокойное существование становится несколько пресным.

Самин подпрыгивает на ходу и, едва зайдя в зал, устремляется к стойке с оружием. Она знает, что можно трогать, а что нельзя, поэтому Джон позволяет себе на секунду отвлечься и бросить взгляд на Скиммера.

Честно говоря, Джон не может для себя сформулировать точную причину, по которой он пригласил Скиммера поужинать с ними, но уже сейчас перестает сомневаться в целесообразности этого предложения: Скиммер, со своим хохолком и растерянно-любопытным лицом, в перекосившихся наушниках, выглядит чрезвычайно забавно. 

Ласки стреляет и стреляет, не уделяя новоприбывшим практически никакого внимания, и Джон поднимает руку в приветствии — говорить бесполезно, всё равно ничего не будет слышно. Скиммер машет в ответ и вопросительно косится в сторону Самин, перебирающей свежевычищенные ружья. Джон отмахивается — они не заряжены, и она умеет с ними обращаться. Скиммер с сомнением поджимает губы, но кивает.

Убедившись, что оба его гостя сравнительно довольны жизнью, Джон философски наблюдает за Ласки. Нет худшего садиста, чем непрофессионал: будь на месте мишени Ласки человек, он навсегда остался бы в инвалидном кресле, лишенный конечностей и пары органов, заменимых на медицинские аппараты. Хоть бы раз в сердце или голову, но нет.

Когда он вновь проверяет, как там Скиммер и Самин, последняя наблюдает за стрельбой Ласки, презрительно морща нос, а первый — что становится для Джона сюрпризом — сосредоточенно что-то печатает, уткнувшись в телефон. Пишет кому-то сообщение? Отменяет другие планы на вечер? Даёт управляемому по Интернету роботу-пылесосу команду начать уборку?

Скиммер на миг перестает печатать, а потом быстро нажимает пару кнопок и убирает телефон в карман. Самин, пользуясь тем, что Ласки стоит к ней спиной, показывает большими пальцами вниз, когда две пули подряд прошивают ладони мишени.

* * *

Взаимоотношения Самин с едой — это долгая история взаимной любви. Она быстро приканчивает полную тарелку яичной лапши с морепродуктами и требует бананов в карамели и ледяной стружки в сладком сиропе. Иногда Джону любопытно, что за черная дыра скрывается внутри его худой и невысокой дочери. 

Скиммер ограничивается креветками в кисло-сладком соусе и зеленым чаем, интересуясь последним больше, чем первым. Сам Джон пьёт прозрачный бульон и никак не может отделаться от въевшегося за день порохового привкуса во рту.

Впрочем, ему не привыкать.

В ресторане шумно, но за их столом царит дружелюбное молчание, которое Джон нарушает только тогда, когда заканчивается бульон.

— Мне до смерти любопытно, как прошёл первый день Самин в библиотеке, — говорит он полувопросительно.

Самин мгновенно отрывается от выскребания остатков сиропа из фигурной чашки и смотрит на Скиммера так пронзительно, будто призывает хранить военную тайну.

— Замечательно, — улыбается Скиммер в чашку с чаем. — Мисс Риз любезно послужила референтным объектом для выявления предпочтений целевой аудитории.

— Ага, — Джон пару секунд переваривает это заявление. — Если я правильно понимаю, Самин всё это время читала книги, а вы потом спросили, что ей понравилось больше всего. Я угадал?

— Практически, — Скиммер невозмутимо кивает.

— Чтение, безусловно, полезно, — соглашается Джон. — Хотя бы в плане развития вербальной аддитивности. Вот только воспитательного элемента я здесь не нахожу.

Скиммер пренебрежительно машет палочками:

— Значение воспитательного элемента преувеличено, уверяю вас. К тому же, если на то пошло, что может быть лучше для привития юным умам дисциплины и ясности, чем хорошая литература?

Джон не может спорить с этим утверждением. Собственно, он не так уж и против того, что Самин читала — реплика о воспитательном элементе была подана исключительно для того, чтобы её подразнить. 

— Некоторая литература производит на детей чересчур сильное впечатление, — замечает он. — Услышав сказку о Рапунцель, Самин так впечатлилась, что загнала свою лучшую подругу на чердак, временно переименованный в неприступную башню, выломала из ближайших кустов палку вместо меча и отправилась спасать подругу.

— Па-ап! — Самин вспыхивает возмущенным румянцем, но Джону ничуть не стыдно. Одно из открытий, которое он совершил, внезапно став родителем, — рассказывать на дружеских посиделках компрометирующие истории о своём ребенке очень приятно.

Судя по озорным искоркам в глазах Скиммера, ему приятно слушать. Хотя это может быть всего лишь шальной блик на стеклах очков.

— Не вижу здесь ничего предосудительного, — возражает он. — Активная жизненная позиция, несомненно, пригодится мисс Риз в дальнейшем. Куда разумнее спасать людей, чем ждать, пока тебя спасут.

Самин косится на Скиммера из-под ресниц и милостиво предлагает:

— Можете звать меня по имени, если хотите.

— Благодарю, мисс... э-э, Самин. В таком случае, зовите меня Гарольдом. 

Скиммер и Самин торжественно пожимают друг другу руки в честь перехода на имена.

— Гар-рольд, — повторяет Джон, перекатывая «р» на языке. 

— И вы тоже называйте меня по имени, Джон, — безропотно соглашается Гарольд. 

* * *

Они выходят из ресторана, когда уже стемнело, и от неоновых вывесок улица залита разноцветными сполохами. Самин болтает, и смеётся на подъеме от всего сахара из трёх порций ледяного сиропа — как бы с утра у неё не заболело горло, — и гордо демонстрирует умение бить ногой в прыжке с разворота (что, возможно, не лучшая идея после еды) и розовый шокер, который Джон подарил ей на день рождения в прошлом году. Гарольд выказывает неподдельный интерес, и Джон молча улыбается, глядя на них. Он давно не проводил вечер так весело и легко.

Вечер свеж, но не холоден, и вокруг снуют люди — Нью-Йорк из тех городов, что никогда не спят. Джон, Самин и Гарольд идут вдоль Юкон-авеню и выходят на Ричмонд. По пути им попадается не одна автобусная остановка, но идти пешком веселее.

Джон почти не принимает участия в разговоре, предпочитая наблюдать за тем, чтобы Самин не споткнулась и не провалилась в открытый канализационный люк, и как (Гарольд бережет при ходьбе левую ногу. Конечно, это вовсе не дело Джона, но ему хочется знать, что именно случилось. Конечно, могло быть так, что Гарольд упал со стремянки, расставляя книги на верхних полках, но могло быть и что-то иное. 

Джон отводит взгляд, пока Гарольд не поймал его на рассматривании чужой хромоты, и смотрит на витрины и окна первых этажей. Витрины уже темны, а окна задернуты плотными занавесками: нью-йоркцы блюдут свою частную жизнь. 

Всё же он непростительно расслабился за время мирной жизни. Следом за осознанием, что за ними следят, приходит неприятное чувство под ложечкой и раздражение — кто, зачем, почему именно сейчас? 

Однажды заметив, Джон не выпускает агента из виду. Блеклый, потрепанный жизнью мужчина лет сорока с цепким холодным взглядом и в мешковатом пиджаке. Что за оружие под этим пиджаком? И, что более важно, отчего он не позаботился заранее приобрести для Самин жилет из кевлара? Есть предметы гардероба, которые всегда будут нужны, и это вовсе не джинсы и не рубашки.

Самин и Гарольд оживленно спорят о чем-то и для разрешения спора играют в камень-ножницы-бумага. Самин проигрывает третий раз подряд и начинает злиться. Гарольд разводит руками и соглашается сыграть ещё три раза, и Самин вновь с треском проигрывает.

— О чем разговор? — осведомляется Джон.

— Самин и я не сошлись во мнениях насчет того, стоит ли тратить время на прочтение произведений Луизы Мей Олкотт, — объясняет Гарольд чуть смущенно. — Самин проиграла и теперь должна прочитать «Маленьких женщин».

— Занудство, — бурчит Самин.

— Хорошая прививка от пристрастия к азартным играм, — со смешком замечает Джон. — Самин, уже поздно. Тебе пора домой. Как ты смотришь на то, что Гарольд тебя проводит?

Самин и Гарольд смотрят на Джона с одинаковым недоумением.

— А ты? 

— А у меня дела, — беззаботно отвечает Джон. — Срочные, но небольшие, вернусь домой буквально через час-два, обещаю. Давайте поймаю вам такси...

Он оглядывает улицу в поисках свободного такси и поднимает руку, чтобы дать водителю знак, но Гарольд мягко останавливает его, положив свою ладонь — неожиданно очень теплую — на запястье Джона.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Джон, — говорит он.

Десятки вариантов истолкования этой фразы вихрем проносятся в голову у Джона; среди них есть тот, где Гарольд — не просто трогательный библиотекарь, а коллега блеклого агента, и эта мысль вызывает отчего-то жгучую досаду.

— Почему? — ровным голосом спрашивает Джон.

Самин, забыв о литературных разногласиях, напряженно смотрит на них обоих. В витрине за её спиной отражается блеклый агент, ссутулившийся и спрятавший руки в карманы.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что вы заметили за нами слежку. Я тоже её заметил. И если Самин угрожает опасность, то вы гораздо лучше меня сможете её защитить.

Джон чуть расслабляется. Гарольд продолжает держать руку на его запястье — немного неловкий, открытый, доверительный жест. 

— Недавно ко мне поступила информация о том, — продолжает Гарольд шепотом, как будто это поможет ему уберечься от любопытства Самин, — что Самин действительно в опасности. Я не знаю, откуда именно придёт угроза, или в чём она будет заключаться, но мой источник не ошибается. Никогда. Самин будет в большей безопасности, если вы будете рядом.

— Что за источник? — тоже шепотом спрашивает Джон.

— Я не могу об этом рассказать, — Гарольд опускает взгляд, как будто ему действительно жаль. — Но поверьте, я не имею к слежке никакого отношения и не желаю зла вашей семье.

Джон верит этому. По крайней мере, здесь и сейчас, пока нет возможности провести более обстоятельную беседу.

— Втроём и без возможности разделиться сложно стряхнуть «хвост», — замечает он. 

Хочется верить, что у Блеклого нет поблизости коллег.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Самин требовательно.

— Кое-что важное. Все вопросы потом.

Джон берет Самин за руку — Гарольд без просьб берет за другую — и они идут в обратном направлении. Блеклый стоит, прижав к уху телефон и шевеля губами. 

Гарольд на ходу свободной рукой вытаскивает из кармана свой телефон и быстро нажимает несколько кнопок.

— Блеф, — одними губами говорит он, чуть повернув голову к Джону. — Разговор для вида.

Джон кивает. Самин сжимает его руку, то ли испуганно, то ли требовательно, и Джон слегка сжимает её ладонь в ответ. Не сейчас.

Когда они проходят мимо Блеклого, Джон от него всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах. Этого вполне хватает, чтобы, в уличной суете и неровном свете фонарей и вывесок, выбросить руку в сторону — прямо в солнечное сплетение Блеклого.

При отсутствии жалости к объекту, а также — что более важно — пуленепробиваемой одежды на объекте, это очень действенный удар. 

По счастью, Блеклый оказывается не предусмотрительнее Джона и от удара беззвучно складывается пополам, хватая ртом воздух.

Джон подталкивает Самин к Гарольду и подхватывает падающего Блеклого.

— Плохо себя чувствуете? — вежливо спрашивает он. — Будет ещё хуже.

Рассчитанный удар в висок довершает дело.

4

Гарольд идёт по лестнице впереди Самин и Джона, у которого на плече висит бессознательный агент; на ходу Гарольд нашаривает в кармане ключи.

Конечно, теперь эту квартиру придется сменить. Как ни странно, эта мысль ему даже нравится: всё же он несколько устал жить жизнью безликого мистера Скиммера. В углу лестничной площадки размеренно моргает красный огонёк: работающая камера. Гарольд бросает на неё мимолетный взгляд и сосредотачивается на открывании двери — надо думать, Машина уже получила всю последнюю информацию и теперь вырабатывает рекомендации. Телефон Гарольда, впрочем, молчит.

— Зачем вам столько книг? — спрашивает Самин, заходя в его квартиру. — Работаете в библиотеке, живёте, хм, тоже в библиотеке...

Гарольд пожимает плечами и распахивает перед Джоном с его ношей дверь гостиной. Джон сбрасывает агента на ближайший стул, и Гарольд скрепя сердце жертвует несколькими галстуками, чтобы связать агенту руки и ноги. 

— Где у вас ванная комната? — вежливо интересуется Джон.

— Мог бы сходить в ресторане, — ехидничает Самин; ловит взгляд Джона и стыдливо смотрит в пол. — Прости, пап. 

— В коридор и первая дверь налево, — говорит Гарольд.

Джон уходит. Самин делит своё внимание между корешками книг на многочисленных полках и всё ещё бессознательным агентом; Гарольд отчего-то чувствует себя неуютно в собственном доме.

Может быть, потому что это на самом деле не дом, а всего лишь убежище, куда Машина отправила его, чтобы убрать из поля зрения правительства.

Самин выдвигает первый ряд книг на одной из полок, пытливо изучает второй; Гарольд наблюдает, как она поступает подобным образом с ещё двумя полками, а потом не выдерживает:

— Зачем вы это делаете?

— Проверяю, — объясняет Самин, принимаясь за четвертую полку.

— Вы полагаете, я храню на книжных полках что-то, э-э, запрещенное?

— Не совсем, — хмыкает Самин. — Мне просто интересно, вдруг вы мне вот рассказывали полчаса про Луизу Олкотт, а где-нибудь с глаз подальше у вас стоят «Сумерки»? Ну, которые с вампирами. Или японская порноманга, или ещё что-нибудь.

Гарольд моргает, переваривая эти слова. Логических обоснований для этого нет, но он чувствует, как от странной обиды начинают гореть щеки.

— Вы подозреваете меня в лицемерии?

Самин прекращает копаться по полкам и оборачивается; рот у неё удивленно приоткрыт, на плече футболки — ядовито-зеленое пятно от ледяного сиропа. 

— Да нет, — говорит она как-то неуверенно. — Просто... ну... вы же знаете, так всегда бывает. 

Она разводит руками, отступает от полок на шаг и добавляет, словно оправдываясь:

— Взрослые всегда говорят одно, а делают другое. И думают совсем третье. Ну, кроме папы.

— Я льщу себе надеждой на то, что я — исключение из некоторых правил, — отвечает Гарольд. — Впрочем, не останавливайтесь, проверьте все книги в квартире, если хотите. Я не против.

К счастью, в этот неловкий момент Джон наконец возвращается. В руках у него стакан воды, и Гарольд останавливает себя прежде, чем успевает уточнить, отчего за одним-единственным стаканом Джон ходил так долго. 

Разумеется, не только за стаканом. 

По всей видимости, проверка Джона — так же, к слову, как и проверка Самин — завершилась в пользу Гарольда, потому что Джон коротко улыбается ему и выплескивает воду агенту в лицо.

Агент вздрагивает, и несколько секунд у него уходят на то, чтобы как следует разлепить веки и сфокусировать взгляд.

— Добрый вечер, — говорит Джон; его голос звучит почти весело. — Будем колоться или уйдём в несознанку?

Агент смотрит на Джона пустым взглядом.

— Видишь ли, — продолжает Джон, — ты следил за нами. «Мы» в данном случае включает в себя мою дочь, и я вполне готов содрать с тебя кожу по квадратному дюйму за один раз, если ты не расскажешь, на кого работаешь и какие у тебя приказы. 

— Опять эта гиперопека, — бормочет Самин себе под нос; недостаточно тихо, чтобы окружающие не слышали, но и недостаточно громко, чтобы её можно было обвинить в том, что она вмешивается в разговоры взрослых.

Учитывая историю знакомства Джона и Самин, Гарольд не удивлен, что обещание содрать с кого-то кожу не вызывает у неё страха или брезгливости. Агента, впрочем, это заставляет немного насторожиться.

— Мои приказы не касаются ни тебя, ни твоей дочери, — говорит агент. Голос у него слегка хриплый, низкий и негромкий. — Вы двое оказались рядом с ним, только и всего.

Кивок в сторону Гарольда, и всеобщее внимание теперь обращено на него.

— В таком случае, могу я полюбопытствовать, зачем вы следили за мной? — спрашивает Гарольд. От неприятного предчувствия сосёт под ложечкой. 

Агент ухмыляется от уха до уха.

— А то ты сам не знаешь... Финч.

Гарольд дергается, как от удара током.

Он не думал, что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь вновь назовёт его этим именем. Во всяком случае надеялся, что этого удастся избежать.

Вероятно, он убежал недостаточно далеко.

Джон и Самин смотрят на Гарольда, и несмотря на то что глаза у них различаются по цвету и форме, их взгляды пугающе похожи, одинаково пытливые и любопытные. 

— Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь. Моя фамилия — Скиммер. 

Он знает, что ему не удастся сблефовать, и агент это знает, и Джон с Самин тоже, кажется, в курсе. Но он не может не попробовать.

После довольно-таки томительной паузы в несколько секунд Гарольд вздыхает, снимает очки и принимается протирать их платком.

— В чем заключается ваше задание? — спрашивает он.

Агент выразительно молчит, и Гарольд морщится от воображаемых потоков сарказма в свою сторону. 

— Ваша воля молчать, — пожимает Гарольд плечами. — Пожалуй, я могу догадаться и сам. Сверху поступил приказ устранить меня, верно? 

Агент молчит, на этот раз скучающе. Гарольд достаёт из кармана телефон, крупным планом фотографирует лицо агента, подключается к правительственной базе данных — легко найти заднюю дверь в здании, которое сам проектировал, — и запускает поиск.

— Агент Херш, — произносит Гарольд. — У вас впечатляющий послужной список... и вас не разменивают на рутинные мелочи. Устранение — ваш конёк, я правильно понимаю?

Херш внимательно следит за телефоном в руках Гарольда, но, само собой, не может разглядеть экран. 

— Известно ли вам о других агентах, которые получили бы такое же задание? — спрашивает Гарольд. С одной стороны, Херш — один из лучших; с другой стороны, имея дело с Гарольдом, который уже не раз проскальзывал меж сжимающимися в кулак пальцами правительства, они могли и подстраховаться.

Херш пожимает плечами. Джон внезапно напрягается и с места, слитным движением, бросается вперед — но Херш успевает его опередить и соскользнуть со стула; галстук, сдерживавший его руки, несколькими рваными лоскутами падает на пол.

Ноги его всё ещё привязаны, но достаточно двух быстрых движений, чтобы освободиться. Крохотный нож, который Джон, очевидно, упустил, обыскивая Херша, поблескивает в электрическом свете долю секунды перед тем, как метнуться в сторону Гарольда. За тот долгий миг, что металл размазывается по воздуху в серую полоску, Гарольд успевает подумать, что у него недостаточно времени отшатнуться — с его ногой и позвоночником любые движения требуют подготовки, как старая машина требует разогрева мотора; это очень малое время, но оно идёт в расчет, когда речь о том, чтобы увернуться от ножа на расстоянии нескольких шагов. 

Эта мысль ещё не додумана толком до конца, когда Джон врезается в Гарольда, сбивая его с ног. Нож проходит сквозь ткань рубашки и пиджака, как сквозь горячее масло, чиркает по коже плеча и летит дальше. Оглушенный падением, не вполне уверенный, что произошло, Гарольд чувствует, как Джон стремительно откатывается в сторону; но Джон ещё не на ногах, когда раздаётся глухой удар, и внезапно Херш оказывается на одном уровне с Гарольдом, на полу, и его глаза закрыты.

Вероятно, терять сознание дважды за короткий срок — и всегда от ударов по голове — не очень полезно для здоровья. Но Гарольд ловит себя на том, что здоровье агента Херша его не особенно волнует. 

— Джон? — зовет он, привставая на локте. Очки сбились на сторону, и он неловко поправляет их. — Самин? Вы в порядке?

— Как огурчик, — отзывается Самин. Гарольд окончательно приводит очки в правильное положение; силуэт Самин становится резким, четким. — А от этой вашей классики есть реальная польза, — говорит она, глядя на Херша.

Гарольд прослеживает её взгляд и замечает на полу, у виска Херша, увесистый том из собрания сочинений Цицерона. Ему стоит некоторых моральных усилий не прочесть Самин лекцию о бережном обращении с книгами прямо здесь и сейчас; но, право, для этого можно будет подобрать более удачный момент.

— Неплохо целишься, — замечает Джон, вставая на ноги.

Самин сияет счастливой улыбкой.

Джон протягивает Гарольду руку, и Гарольд не отказывается от помощи. У Джона сухая и горячая ладонь; он сжимает руку Гарольда сильно, помогая удержать равновесие, но не причиняя боли. 

— Тебя задело, — говорит Джон.

— Царапина, — отмахивается Гарольд. Плечо пульсирует болью, но вполне себе терпимой.

— Гарольд? — спрашивает Самин. — Зачем этот придурок хотел тебя убить?

— Самин!

— Да-да, следить за языком, я знаю. Ну, так зачем?

— Это долгая история, — вздыхает Гарольд. 

— Мы не торопимся, — говорит Джон. — Можно сварить кофе и поговорить неспеша.

— Я не пью кофе, у меня в доме его нет, — машинально поправляет Гарольд. — Чай?

— Отлично, — соглашается Джон. — Почему бы тебе не заварить немного? А я пока приберусь в гостиной.

Он неопределенно машет рукой в общем направлении неподвижного тела Херша.

— Хорошо. Только, пожалуйста, на этот раз приберись как следует, — Гарольд не упускает возможности съязвить в адрес способностей Джона к связыванию.

Джон закатывает глаза.

— Пап, пап, можно, я помогу его связывать? — Самин подпрыгивает от нетерпения у книжных полок. — Несколько лишних узлов не помешает, ну, па-ап...

Разумеется, Джон сдаётся почти сразу. Гарольд мысленно прощается со своими запасами галстуков и уходит на кухню — заваривать чай.

5

Краткое изложение биографии Гарольда оставляет Джона в двойственных чувствах. С одной стороны, история о создании искусственного интеллекта, отслеживающего террористические угрозы, походит на научную фантастику; с другой стороны, судя по блеклому Хершу, правительство США воспринимает эту фантастику вполне серьезно.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем им надо тебя убивать, — говорит Самин.

— Когда я понял, что Машина — это оружие огромной силы, то позаботился о том, чтобы никто не смог управлять ею напрямую, — Гарольд вздыхает. — Я в том числе. Машина автономна и действует согласно алгоритмам и нормам этики и морали, которые я в неё вложил. Собственно говоря, для её дальнейшего функционирования во мне нет необходимости, и из ценного сотрудника я превращаюсь в обузу, которая знает и может слишком много. Я полагал, что мне удалось уйти от преследования, но, как видно, я ошибался. 

— Разве ты когда-нибудь что-нибудь делал против них? 

— Нет.

— Тогда почему они думают, что сделаешь?

Гарольд улыбается, но Джон не видит на его лице ни капли веселья.

— Потому что они делают одно, говорят другое, а думают совсем третье. И судят обо мне по себе.

Самин отчего-то краснеет и утыкается в свою чашку черного чая с гибискусом. Джон делает заметку на будущее — уточнить, к чему это.

— И что ты планируешь делать теперь? — спрашивает он.

Гарольд пожимает плечами.

— Наиболее разумным будет сменить идентичность и вновь попробовать залечь на дно. В конце концов, мистера Скиммера хватило довольно надолго. 

После краткой паузы он добавляет:

— Я приношу свои извинения за то, что невольно втянул вас в эту историю. В мои расчеты совсем не входило подвергать вашу семью опасности.

Ах, черт, думает Джон. Хорош бы я был, если бы забыл об этом.

— Ничего, — Самин небрежно взмахивает рукой, едва не сбивая свою чашку на пол, — это гораздо веселее, чем школа!

— Кстати, про опасность, — вклинивается Джон. — Ты сказал, некий источник информации сообщил тебе, что Самин в опасности?

— Да. Машина. Она распознает не только угрозы, связанные с терроризмом... Машина видит всё. Чтобы максимально устранить возможность использования кем-либо Машины в собственных целях, я сделал так, что она не выдаёт никаких подробностей, будь речь о потенциальной жертве или потенциальном преступнике. Только номер социального страхования.

— То есть, я либо жертва, либо преступник? — с энтузиазмом интересуется Самин. — Здорово!

Джон не видит здесь причин для радости.

— Могла Машина иметь в виду встречу с Хершем? 

— Вряд ли. Она замечает рассчитанные заранее, обдуманные и подготовленные преступления; для выводов ей нужны предпосылки. Если задание мистера Херша никак не касалось Самин, то вред, который он мог бы ей нанести, был бы исключительно случайным. — Гарольд качает головой — краткое движение, требующее заметных усилий. — Нет. Опасность для Самин всё ещё существует.

Ну что ж, было бы наивно полагать, что прошлое никогда не догонит мирную семью Ризов. Джон мысленно выговаривает себе за то, что расслабился, за то, что отвык стрелять в людей и привык исключительно по мишеням, за то, что не то чтобы не ожидал — надеялся, что подобные проблемы обойдут их с Самин стороной. 

Надежды не сбудутся, если не поспособствовать этому лично.

— Самин, — говорит он мягко. Это та мягкость, которая служит подушкой безопасности при сообщении жестких новостей, и Джон видит, как напрягаются худые плечи дочери. — Сегодня мы переночуем здесь, у Гарольда. А завтра утром мы с тобой придём домой, соберем самые необходимые вещи и уедем в другой город.

Самин вскидывается; губы у неё дрожат.

— Переехать? Какой ещё другой город? Я не хочу переезжать!

— Я понимаю, — Джон берет её за руку, и она сердито отдергивает ладонь. Гарольд рядом словно закостенел в неловкости: быть третьим лишним в чужом разговоре глупо, пытаться с его хромотой выбраться из-за стола незаметно — ещё глупее. Джон искоса бросает ему ободряющий взгляд и возвращается к разговору с Самин. — Но нам необходимо уехать. На новом месте нас будут звать по-другому, и у тебя будут новые школа и друзья.

— Не хочу я новых друзей! — черные глаза Самин блестят от гнева. — Я хочу Джосс! И Лайонела! И всех остальных! 

— Мне очень жаль, моя хорошая, — говорит Джон, и ему действительно очень, очень жаль. — Но для твоей же безопасности будет лучше, если ты больше не будешь видеться с теми, с кем познакомилась здесь, пока тебя звали Самин Риз.

Самин смотрит ему в глаза, и он не отводит взгляда. Она всегда отворачивается первой; её злость разбивается о стену его спокойной уверенности. Этот раз — не исключение.

— Ты можешь сама выбрать себе новое имя, — предлагает он в качестве утешения.

Самин встаёт из-за стола, побежденная, но не смирившаяся.

— Мне нравится «Мизери», — огрызается она и уходит из кухни.

— Спальня для гостей прямо и направо! — окликает её Гарольд. Самин не отвечает, хотя наверняка слышит.

Джон трёт лицо руками, пока Гарольд сочувственно молчит.

— Ещё чаю? — предлагает он.

— Да, пожалуйста, — Джон улыбается.

Некоторое время они посвящают чаю. Джону тепло, и запахи в кухне нравятся ему — чай, чистота, совсем слегка — шампунь. Ему легко представить, как Гарольд пьёт свой тщательно заваренный чай по утрам, с ещё мокрыми после душа волосами, и несколько душистых капель падает на обитую тканью спинку стула; и запах витает в безлюдной кухне до вечера, пока Гарольд не возвращается с работы.

— У меня только одна спальня для гостей, — неожиданно говорит Гарольд. — Гостиная занята, м-м, нашим гостем, так что ты можешь занять мою спальню. Мне тоже нужно... подготовиться к переезду. Не думаю, что кровать мне понадобится.

— Спасибо, но нет. Думаю, мне лучше не оставлять нашего гостя без присмотра.

Гарольд кивает и смотрит в чай, словно не желая глядеть в глаза Джону.

— Ты получил номер Самин... в бегах или нет, но ты поддерживаешь контакт с Машиной?

— Скорее, она поддерживает контакт со мной. Честно сказать, я не знаю, зачем она присылает мне номера...

— Хочет, чтобы ты помог предотвратить преступления?

Гарольд хмыкает.

— Джон, преступления невозможно предотвратить, не выходя из дома. И когда я выхожу, как правило, мало что могу сделать. Если даже задаться такой целью, достойной Дон-Кихота, я ничего не смогу предотвратить один. Мне нужен партнер, обладающий соответствующими навыками. Кто-то, кто мог бы вмешаться. 

Гарольд расстроено поджимает губы; у его глаз пролегают беспокойные морщины, которых не было секунду назад. 

— Подходящего человека сложно найти.

— Ты пробовал? — Джон понятия не имеет, зачем задает этот вопрос. Разве что затем, чтобы Гарольд продолжал говорить: его ровный, умный голос привносит некоторый покой в растревоженную нынешним вечером душу Джона. 

— О да. До того, как я стал мистером Скиммером.

— И чем это закончилось? — судя по всему, ничем хорошим, но Джон спрашивает всё равно.

— Мне пришлось закапывать труп моего партнера ночью в лесу.

Джон от неожиданности давится чаем и судорожно откашливается.

— Как можешь себе представить, не самое приятное завершение сотрудничества, — сухо говорит Гарольд. — Не говоря уже о мозолях от лопаты.

Джон негромко смеётся, и Гарольд, будто ободренный этим смехом, прекращает разглядывать чай и переносит внимание на Джона. Быть объектом внимания Гарольда, обнаруживает Джон, одновременно приятно и как-то отрезвляюще: Гарольд смотрит цепко, пронизывающе, сосредоточено. Пожалуй, если бы у Джона имелись какие-нибудь грязные секреты, он бы занервничал; но их нет, и он спрашивает:

— Что?

К своему легкому ужасу, Джон различает в собственном голосе нотку флирта — вот уж подходящий момент, ничего не скажешь. Он не пытался очаровать кого-то так давно, что почти уже забыл, как это делается; но Гарольд, при всей своей маловероятной истории и грузом опасных секретов за плечами, действует на способность Джона к флирту, как молоток невропатолога на колено. Реакция непроизвольна и очевидна.

— Ничего. Я... я всего лишь подумал, что всё ещё не поблагодарил тебя за вмешательство. Если бы тебя не было рядом, мистер Херш, вероятно, уже успешно выполнил бы своё задание.

— Не стоит. Ты предупредил об опасности для Самин. Мы квиты.

Гарольд кивает и поднимается с места; относит пустую чашку к раковине и начинает мыть. Спина у него прямая, плечи расправлены, и бедром он опирается о край раковины, оберегая больную ногу. 

Джон подозревает, что пожалеет об этом; но тем не менее он тоже встаёт, залпом допивает чай и несёт чашку к раковине. И он, и Гарольд одеты в костюмы, и плотные слои ткани отделяют их друг от друга, когда Джон протягивает руку к струе воды, чтобы сполоснуть чашку, и их рукава едва различимо шуршат, соприкасаясь.

— Не стоило, — говорит Гарольд. — Заботиться о посуде — обязанность хозяина.

— Мне не трудно помочь, — отвечает Джон. Он чуть выше Гарольда, и их лица, как он внезапно обнаруживает, находятся сейчас очень близко друг от друга. Он может разглядеть карие точки в темно-зеленой радужке глаз Гарольда и то, как путаются стоящие торчком волосы, образующие смешной хохолок.

Губы Джона пересыхают, но он удерживает себя от того, чтобы облизать их. Гарольд, совершенно машинальным жестом, проводит кончиком языка по своей нижней губе; смотрит он при этом только на Джона, неотрывно. Вода, давно наполнившая обе чашки, льётся через край, барабаня по металлическому дну раковины. 

Джон не любит зеленый чай, но сейчас ему отчего-то хочется попробовать, каков он на вкус на губах Гарольда. Гарольд моргает раз, другой, и размыкает губы:

— Джон...

— Да?

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

Джон не уточняет, о какой идее идёт речь. Все в этой комнате взрослые люди, в конце концов.

— Нет. Но она мне нравится.

Джон не понаслышке знает, что такое хотеть кого-то после того, как опасность уходит, а адреналин продолжает бурлить в крови; каково быть с кем-то, чью жизнь ты только что спас, с кем-то, кому ты сам бесконечно обязан. Конечно, у него было время остыть, пока Самин была с ними, но сейчас его тянет сделать эту инстинктивную глупость, прямо здесь и сейчас, просто потому что у Гарольда блестящие глаза и задорная кривая полуулыбка. Должно быть, в число тех навыков, которые он несколько растерял за годы мирной жизни, входит умение сопротивляться этому притяжению; или же Гарольд чем-то отличается от всех прочих, и сопротивляться именно ему невероятно сложно.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Гарольд шепотом. 

Джон выпускает чашку, которую всё продолжал держать в руке. Она падает в раковину с глухим звуком, и почти сразу о неё звякает чашка Гарольда. 

Он склоняется ближе и ближе к Гарольду, давая тому возможность передумать, отшатнуться; Гарольд вновь облизывает губы, не сдвигаясь с места, и Джон медленно, бережно снимает с Гарольда очки. Тонкая дужка, нагретая кожей; взгляд Гарольда почти мгновенно теряет фокус, зрачки расширяются, заливая часть радужки чернотой.

Где-то позади тихо кликает дверной замок. Поначалу Джон не понимает, что это может означать; и только целую вечность спустя до него доходит.

Он торопливо вкладывает очки Гарольда ему в ладонь и в несколько шагов оказывается в гостиной: Херш всё ещё здесь, всё ещё без сознания и перевязанный яркими галстуками, как рождественский подарок — лентами. Гарольд спешит по коридору вперед и распахивает дверь направо. Джон присоединяется к нему как раз в тот момент, когда Гарольд щелкает выключателем.

Покрывало на кровати в комнате для гостей чуть смято, как будто на нём некоторое время сидели. Самин нигде нет, так же как нет её одежды, которую было бы естественно снять, собираясь спать.

— О, чёрт, — говорит Джон вслух. — Черт возьми.

Он выбегает в коридор, распахивает дверь, скачками спускается вниз по лестнице, преодолевая по три-четыре ступеньки за раз. 

Самин нигде нет, ни в подъезде, ни во дворе, ни на улице. 

О, чёрт.

6

Гарольд спешит, как может, и нагоняет Джона во дворе, когда тот как-то потерянно стоит у ворот, явно не зная, что делать. 

— С другой стороны дома — гараж, — он осторожно касается плеча Джона. Зажатые в кулаке ключи позвякивают. — Если ты знаешь, куда она могла отправиться...

— Думаю, да.

Гарольд дистанционно открывает ворота гаража — Джон вновь впереди, не обремененный увечьями — и, добравшись до поворота, кидает Джону ключи. Джон ловит их, и к тому моменту, когда Гарольд садится рядом с водительским сиденьем, мотор уже мурлычет. Джон резко трогается с места; Гарольд, цепляясь за спинку кресла, отправляет на заднее сиденье сумку с ноутбуком, зарядкой для телефона, ворохом фальшивых паспортов и небольшим количеством наличных. По сути, ему больше ничего не требуется, чтобы пуститься в свободное плавание.

Джон уверенно ведет машину. Гарольд на всякий случай пристегивается, потому что ограничения скорости в текущей ситуации не имеют особого значения, а жить всё ещё хочется. В тишине, с бьющим в окно прохладным быстрым ветром, оставляющим во рту бензиновый привкус, у Гарольда есть возможность немного подумать о том, что только что почти случилось во время мытья чашек.

Губы у него горят, несмотря на то, что собственно поцелуя не было. Гарольд прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вернуть мыслям четкость и чувствам — упорядоченность, но выходит это плохо. 

Признаться, у него никогда не было проблем с личной жизнью; другое дело, что в отличие от, например, Нейтана Гарольд не считал необходимым по максимуму заполнять этой личной жизнью всё свободное время. Гарольд ничего не имел против людей, но не со всеми людьми ему было в достаточной мере интересно; последней, с кем он встречался, была Грейс, и завершение этих отношений никак не подтолкнуло его искать новые. 

Эта идея плоха с многих точек зрения. Несмотря на несомненный прогресс толерантности в двадцать первом веке, гомосексуальная пара с ребенком непременно будут выделяться на общем фоне. Для людей, которые хотят скрыться от излишнего внимания, это нежелательно. И если утром они с Джоном навсегда разойдутся каждый своей дорогой — есть ли смысл начинать что-то, что заведомо придётся сразу же оборвать?

Руки Джона лежат на руле, взгляд устремлен на дорогу. Гарольд рассматривает Джона очень внимательно, стараясь заметить каждую деталь. Всё, что он видит, ему нравится, и от этого становится ещё муторней: во-первых, потому что сейчас следует думать о пропавшей Самин — где она, какой опасности подвергается, успеют ли они нагнать её вовремя? — и, во-вторых, потому что взаимное притяжение вовсе не означает, что в результате выйдет что-либо настоящее. Что-либо стабильное в мире, где Гарольд регулярно меняет личности и кислотой программного кода плавит реальность.

Гарольд не хотел бы соглашаться на меньшее. 

Несколько минут спустя Джон останавливает машину. Шины со скрипом проезжаются по асфальту, и до встречи бампера с фонарным столбом остаётся не больше пары миллиметров. 

— Дом Картеров, — кратко объясняет Джон. Гарольд возится с пряжкой ремня безопасности — её заклинило — и Джон протягивает руку помочь. — Их дочь, Джосс, — лучшая подруга Самин. Вполне возможно, она отправилась сюда, хотя бы попрощаться перед отъездом.

Пальцы Джона накрывают руку Гарольда, мягко толкают вниз фиксирующую часть пряжки. Ремень высвобождается с тихим кликом; Гарольд отстраненно отмечает, как точны и ловки движения Джона.

Они взбираются на крыльцо, и Джон без тени сомнения звонит в дверь. Разбуженные Картеры встрепаны и растеряны.

— Прощу прощения за то, что нагрянул так поздно и без предупреждения, — говорит Джон. — Самин не у вас? 

— Самин? — повторяет миссис Картер. — Бог ты мой, разве она не дома? Нет, она не у нас, мы ведь не договаривались на сегодня о том, чтобы она переночевала здесь... Что-то случилось?

Джон пожимает плечами — может быть, случилось, может быть, нет. Гарольд знает, что Самин вряд ли могла быть здесь до них: шансы на то, что кто-то на машине подвез её сюда, минимальны, и пешком или на велосипеде она едва ли обогнала бы своего встревоженного отца. 

— Нет, нет, — Джон делает попытку улыбнуться. — Если она вдруг появится у вас, позвоните мне сразу же, хорошо? Немедленно.

— Само собой, — соглашается миссис Картер. Мистер Картер хмурится, пытаясь осмыслить, что происходит, куда подевалась Самин, и кто этот незнакомец, с которым к ним посреди ночи заявился Джон. 

Удачи в осмыслении, думает Гарольд безрадостно.

Джон ещё раз просит непременно позвонить безотлагательно, прощается и возвращается к машине. Гарольд, по его примеру, выжимает улыбку и вежливое «до свидания».

— Я идиот, — говорит Джон, когда Гарольд захлопывает за собой дверцу машины.

— Я думаю, ты несколько преувеличиваешь, — замечает Гарольд. 

Джон вздыхает и упирается лбом в руль.

— Сложно думать, когда дело касается моего ребенка. Разумеется, она не могла не знать, что я услышу дверь и сорвусь следом. Думаю, вместо того чтобы пытаться меня обогнать, она просто поднялась по лестнице на пролёт-другой, подождала, пока я, дуболом, поищу её внизу и не найду, и отправилась туда, куда хотела, когда мы уехали.

Гарольд пару секунд дискутирует сам с собой о плюсах и минусах этого жеста, но всё же решается и кладёт руку Джону на плечо. Джон не глядя накрывает ладонь Гарольда своей, и Гарольд чувствует, как перекликаются его пульс и пульс Джона.

— Куда она могла отправиться, если не сюда?

— Вряд ли домой, — задумчиво говорит Джон. — Утром мы всё равно туда зашли бы. Может быть, всё же сюда. Просто ещё не добралась.

Джон поворачивает ключ в зажигании и переключает передачу.

— Если она придёт сюда, не стоит торчать на виду.

Машина трогается с места, ввинчивается в переулок позади дома; за боковые зеркала цепляется вьюнок, тут и там спускающийся по задним стенам домов, и Гарольд подозревает, что автомобилям здесь проезд запрещен.

Какая, впрочем, сейчас разница.

Джон останавливает машину в безлюдном и темном отрезке переулка, где нет никаких задних дверей, из-за которых можно было бы выглянуть и засечь присутствие Джона и Гарольда. Сила привычки, по всей видимости. Рокотание мотора затихает, и они оказываются в коконе из темноты, тишины и запаха выделанной кожи от обивки сидений. 

Гарольд сглатывает.

— Гарольд? — зовёт Джон тихо.

— Да?

Гарольд действительно настроен узнать, что хочет сказать Джон; разочарование горчит на языке, когда телефон Джона звонит, оглушающе громкий в тишине.

— Алло. Самин пришла?.. — несколько секунд Джон слушает, что ему говорят на том конце провода. — Когда? Хотя бы примерно?.. Да, полагаю, что да. Увы, нет, я очень хотел бы это знать. Да, и безотлагательно. Конечно. До связи.

Он завершает звонок и бросает телефон в карман. Гарольд успевает краем глаза заметить, что фоновым изображением на экране телефона служит фотография Самин, целеустремленно вонзающей ложку в большую порцию мороженого. 

— Самин не появлялась, зато пропала Джосс.

Гарольд молча склоняет голову. Он помнит, кто такая Джосс, и полагает, что их с Самин одновременное исчезновение неслучайно.

— Куда они могли отправиться вместе? — спрашивает он. 

— Исходя из того, что сейчас ночь, я бы сказал, что кино, игровой салон и кафе-мороженое отпадают, — вздыхает Джон. — Как и все прочие цивильные места. Единственное место, где они бывали вдвоем и которое сейчас не закрыто — это заброшенная стройка здесь неподалеку.

— Не самое подходящее место для одиннадцатилетних детей, — замечает Гарольд мягко.

— Осталось объяснить это им самим. 

Джон заводит машину и выезжает на улицу. Вопреки своей репутации, Нью-Йорк всё же иногда спит, по крайней мере, в таких благополучных мирных районах как этот, и дорога безлюдна; только желтый, теплый свет фонарей скользит по лицу и рукам Джона, преломляясь и рассеиваясь при встрече с лобовым стеклом.

— Надеюсь, у тебя в машине хранится фонарик, а лучше — два, на случай похода на заброшенную стройку в темноте? — спрашивает Джон.

— Два налобных фонаря, лопата, монтировка, набор отмычек, комплект сменной одежды и металлоискатель.

Джон давится удивленным смехом. Гарольд косится на него, с трудом удерживаясь от победной ухмылки — не один ты здесь имеешь голову на плечах, бывшая гордость спецназа Джон Риз.

— Я предпочитаю быть подготовленным ко многим ситуациям, Джон.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, оборудование для каких ситуаций хранится у тебя в бардачке, — бормочет Джон. Гарольд различает в его голосе улыбку.

— Это тема для другого разговора, с глазу на глаз, — говорит Гарольд, тоже позволив себе улыбнуться.

Джон искоса бросает на Гарольда лукавый взгляд. Определенно, он не против исследовать эту тему в дальнейшем.

Как знать, может быть, у них получится.

Одометр глотает милю за милей. Джон тормозит совершенно неожиданно; Гарольд сначала чувствует, как останавливается автомобиль, и только потом замечает в свете фар оранжевый конус дорожных работ.

— Дальше пешком, — говорит Джон.

Они надевают фонари, крепко затягивая застежки, и Джон прихватывает монтировку — Гарольд воздерживается от вопроса зачем. Вряд ли на заброшенной стройке им понадобится взламывать запертые двери.

От знака на дороге до собственно стройки ещё нужно идти через целое поле обломков кирпича, мусора, крошащегося цемента и других вещей, который не очень нравятся хромоте Гарольда. Впрочем, он не отстаёт от Джона, который тоже вынужден выбирать дорогу. Свет фонаря выхватывает из темноты то поджарую крысу с недобрым взглядом, то пустую бутылку из-под пива, то пластиковое ведро, лежащее на боку и окруженное давно засохшей лужей краски, вытекшей из него.

Гарольд — как, надо полагать, и Джон — тщательно прислушивается, но кроме их собственных шагов и периодического звука рвущихся от встречи со ржавыми железными прутьями брюк, ничего не слышно. Либо Самин и Джосс ещё не здесь, либо у них рандеву в другом месте — вероятно, таком же комфортабельном и безопасном как это.

В недостроенном здании нет дверей и окон. Они заходят в полый, залитый мраком дверной проем плечом к плечу, помогая друг другу не споткнуться на остатках порога. 

— Это должна была быть новая школа для одаренных детей, — шепчет Джон.

— Та самая, которую забросили, когда главный спонсор оказался драгдилером? — припоминает Гарольд.

Джон кивает. В свете налобного фонаря на его лице лежат глубокие, густые тени, и он выглядит старше, чем на самом деле.

— Больше никому, кажется, нет дела до одаренных детей, — хмыкает он.

— Кажется, — говорит Гарольд. В качестве успешного бизнесмена Гарольда Рена — чья деятельность абсолютно легальна — он спонсирует закрытую школу-интернат как раз для таких детей. Не то чтобы Джон об этом знал, конечно.

Внутри здания немного чище: вероятно, любопытные дети и бездомные бродяги, бывая в этом доме, отбрасывали мешающие куски мусора к стенкам. Джон карабкается на второй этаж по сомнительно выглядящей лестнице; вместо третьего этажа над лестничным пролетом зияет небо, словно кариозная дыра в зубе.

Гарольд предпочитает остаться на первом этаже — лестницы без перил ему не очень нравятся. Дайте ему компьютер без монитора и мыши, и он сделает с этим компьютером всё, что заблагорассудится, но обшарпанные лестницы — это просто не его. Джону не очень нравится идея разделиться, и в качестве компромисса он отдаёт Гарольду монтировку; её приходится взять, хотя бы потому, что в глазах Джона — искренняя тревога. Не стоит добавлять беспокойства человеку, дочь которого сбежала неизвестно куда посреди ночи.

Шаги Джона слышны издалека, приглушенно; даже не столько они, сколько скрежет и шуршание строительного мусора под подошвами ботинок. Гарольд не старается следовать за Джоном, угадывая по звуку направление его движения, а просто методично осматривает все углы.

Одна из самых примечательных вещей, касающихся цивилизации, — это то, что люди всегда стараются упорядочить пространство вокруг себя. Даже мусорная яма обладает несравненно более четкой структурой, чем любое природное образование; она буквально кричит о том, что её создали искусственно. И эта заброшенная стройка также имеет свою логику и свой, предугадываемый заранее, порядок вещей. Легко заметить, когда что-то выбивается из общего ряда.

Гарольд останавливается в одной из комнат, где в углу бетон пола пошёл странно ровными трещинами — настолько ровными, что Гарольд рискнул бы поставить значительную сумму денег на то, что они были проделаны инструментом. Монтировка приходится кстати: без неё выковырнуть из пола солидный блок бетона было бы значительно сложнее. Две с половиной минуты, один грязный рукав и три царапины на пальцах спустя Гарольд поправляет фонарь и сбившиеся очки и заглядывает в яму.

На дне лежит несколько прозрачных пакетов с белым порошком, и Гарольд вполне уверен, что это не соль или сахар.

7

Джон не торопясь обходит комнаты второго этажа. Девочек — или кого-либо ещё — не видно, но он ищет не только их, но и любые признаки того, что они действительно зачем-нибудь придут сюда. Что-то, оставленное здесь; что-то, что может их здесь интересовать — помимо общей атмосферы мрачного подвала из фильма ужасов, конечно. 

Поскольку третий этаж когда-то всё же начинали строить, на втором этаже значительно менее удобно передвигаться, чем на первом: обваленный потолок громоздится грязно-светлыми пластинами, как отколовшиеся льдины в зимней реке. На то, чтобы обыскать каждое укромное место и, во вполне буквальном смысле, не оставить ни одного камня не перевернутым, уходит много времени. Джон скрупулезен, к тому же саднящее беспокойство немного заглушается, если сосредоточиться на другом.

Проходит какое-то количество времени — по ощущениям очень мало, но пиджак успевает покрыться довольно толстым слоем пыли, прежде чем Джон отвлекается от обыска.

— Джон! — голос Гарольда доносится от лестницы. 

Джон пробирается через нагромождения бетона обратно; Гарольд стоит на середине лестницы, растрепанный, с монтировкой в одной руке и пакетом кокаина — или героина? — в другой. Его фонарь по неясной причине выключен, но света фонаря Джона вполне хватает. 

— В тайнике на первом этаже хранятся наркотики, — говорит Гарольд, проследив направление взгляда Джона.

— Рядом с ними лежит свежий труп незадачливого дилера? — осведомляется Джон. Если ответ будет «нет», то не совсем понятно, зачем Гарольд его отвлек. Этим вечером борьба с распространением наркотиков не входит в число его приоритетов.

— К счастью, нет. Я хотел дать тебе знать, что снаружи прозвучал велосипедный звонок. Это может быть Самин или Джосс.

Джон заимствует у Гарольда носовой платок — кто ещё в этом веке, кроме Гарольда, носит фигурно сложенные платки в нагрудном кармане? — и обматывает им снятый с головы фонарь. Приглушенный свет не даёт переломать ноги и не так заметен через окна, пока Джон и Гарольд идут по первому этажу.

Они встают по обе стороны дверного проема, спиной к стене. Джон застывает неподвижно и сводит дыхание к ровным, кратким, беззвучным вдохам и выдохам. Гарольда не слышно, и Джон может угадать, где он, только благодаря тому, что знает куда смотреть.

Снаружи доносятся шаги — два, три человека? Возможно, Самин и Джосс прихватили с собой такую же непоседливую подругу... Посетители заброшенной стройки заходят внутрь, и Джон уверяется, что детей, не добравшихся ещё до подросткового возраста, среди них нет: слишком высоки.

Их двое. Судя по манере двигаться и силуэтам — мужчины, молодые и из числа тех, что привыкли идти по жизни уверенным шагом. Они не обращают внимания на подозрительные тени по сторонам прохода, и фонарик в руке одного из них мигает, пока они идут по первому этажу.

— Я же тебе говорил поменять чертовы батарейки, — говорит один из них второму.

— Чо ты сразу — говорил, говорил... — откликается второй. — Работает всё!

Он встряхивает фонарик, и последний, не выдержав жестокого обращения, окончательно гаснет.

— Работает, да? — раздраженно шипит первый.

Издали доносятся звуки, настолько тихие, что Джон не может сказать, шаги это, звуки крыс, обваливших груду кирпича, или ветер в обломках труб. Он делает полшага к двери, стараясь не привлечь внимания, и слушает.

Двое поодаль продолжают переругиваться, и второй судорожно ищет по карманам что-нибудь, что можно было бы использовать в качестве источника света: спички, зажигалку, запасной фонарик. Звуки издали приближаются. Шаги. Детские шаги, будь Джон проклят, если он ошибся и это не походка Самин!

В поисках зажигалки второй выкладывает всё содержимое карманов на пол рядом, и звук металла, негромко стукнувшего о бетон, заставляет Джона напрячься: огнестрельное оружие? 

Зажигалка в конце концов находится, и второй раскуривает сигарету. Круглый огонёк в окружении сизых витков дыма в сочетании с зафиксированной во включенном положении зажигалкой обеспечивает пусть неверный, но свет. Джон наблюдает за тем, как в этом свете второй подбирает с пола кольт сорок пятого калибра и не глядя заталкивает в карман. 

Первый отбирает у второго зажигалку и оставляет возиться с выложенными из карманов вещами, а сам уходит вперед. Невидимый Гарольд переступает с ноги на ногу — что его обеспокоило?

— Тут кто-то был! — первый склоняется над ямой в полу. — Пакета дури не хватает... Черт!

Действительно, пакета не хватает. Джон даже знает, где этот пакет сейчас.

Детские шаги снаружи приближаются вплотную, и Джон уже готов к тому, чтобы поймать обеих девочек в охапку и унести подальше от опасности, но они не заходят в дверной проём, а сворачивают и идут вдоль стены. 

Джон не уверен, но, кажется, Джосс шепотом выговаривает Самин:

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, что это плохая идея?

Ответа Самин он не слышит, но даже не зная, о какой именно идее идёт речь, он целиком и полностью согласен с Джосс. В этом дуэте она всегда была голосом разума, насколько ему известно. Недостаточно громким, по всей видимости, но всё же.

Наркодилеры, недосчитавшиеся пакета, нервничают. Первый мечется, размахивая зажигалкой, и вслух сыпет безумными оборванным идеями насчёт того, как найти пропавший товар; Джон инстинктивно вжимается в стену, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Второй предлагает позвонить боссу, но первому не нравится эта идея. Джон его в какой-то мере понимает: никому не хочется быть гонцом, принесшим плохую новость. 

Судя по едва слышным звукам, Гарольд что-то делает. Джон напряженно вслушивается, зажмурившись. Гарольд шуршит пакетом; почти сразу раздаётся сухой шорох, и Гарольд отходит, стараясь быть как можно тише, вбок и назад, прочь из здания. Что он, черт его возьми, задумал?

Шаги Гарольда и шорох — это наркотик, высыпающийся из пакета? — отдаляются в сторону противоположную той, куда направились Джосс и Самин. Джон чувствует себя до абсурда неловко, будучи единственным на стройке этой ночью, кто просто стоит и ничего не делает.

Он выскальзывает наружу; как раз в этот момент первый из наркодилеров выдыхается и замолкает, и звук шагов Джона легко различить. 

— Кто здесь?!

Первый бросается к источнику шума, но забывает об этом, стоит ему заметить на полу белую полоску порошка, толстую, как гусеница.

Он шепчет себе под нос какое-то ругательство и следует за дорожкой из белого наркотика. Второй идёт за ним, как баран за пастухом, пытаясь на ходу поджечь новую сигарету от первой, уже почти догоревшей.

Джон отступает чуть дальше в темноту, в уме составляя план того, как наиболее удобно и безопасно будет отправить наркодилеров в нокаут, подхватить в охапку Самин, Джосс и Гарольда и уехать отсюда к чертовой матери. Он не успевает: юные, не отягощенные увечьями наркодилеры нагоняют Гарольда.

Звук гневного восклицания, удар, мягкий стук, с которым наполовину пустой пакет выпадает из рук Гарольда — всё сливается для Джона в белый шум. Он срывается с места и с большим трудом удерживает себя от того, чтобы упасть и пропахать лицом землю, когда он слышит голос своей дочери:

— Стоять!

Самин стоит, расставив ноги на ширину плеч, направив на наркодилеров револьвер — это оружие из запасов тира, или Джону кажется? Джосс стоит рядом, взъерошенная, с двумя фонариками в одной руке и мобильным телефоном в другой.

— Мама и папа меня убьют, — вздыхает она и вбивает в телефон три цифры, прежде чем нажать на клавишу вызова и поднести телефон к уху. Джон надеется, что эти цифры были девять, один и один.

— Не двигаться, — приказывает Самин. Властные интонации получаются у неё хорошо, но то, что ей одиннадцать лет, портит общий эффект.

— Ты это, положи пушку, — хрипло говорит первый наркодилер. — С ней не шутят. 

Гарольд сидит на земле, прижимая ладонь к скуле; в целом не похоже, чтобы он сильно пострадал. Рядом с ним валяется монтировка, будь она неладна; может быть, не будь её, он успел бы отойти от здания дальше и быстрее.

— В тюрьме с сокамерниками шутить будешь, — огрызается Самин. — Руки вверх, вверх, чтобы я их видела!

Когда они выберутся отсюда, Джон непременно введет квоту: на каждый просмотренный боевик — десять мультфильмов Диснея. Возможно, тогда Самин проникнется и другими моделями поведения.

— С оружием играть опасно, — продолжает наркодилер, покладисто поднимая руки. — Ты хоть знаешь, заряжено оно или нет?

— Если не заткнёшься, твои коленные чашечки тоже об этом узнают.

Джон не может удержаться от того, чтобы на миг закрыть лицо рукой. И поменьше разговоров о боевом прошлом. Определенно.

Оглядываясь назад, Джон сможет сказать, что погружаться в размышления о способах воспитания было глупо с его стороны. Пока и он, и Самин отвлеклись, второй наркодилер выдернул из кармана свой кольт.

Реакция Самин превосходна — она мгновенно переводит револьвер на второго. И стреляет.

Сотни раз Джон видел, как она стреляет по мишеням в тире, сосредоточенная, слишком маленькая для своего оружия. От неуверенного начала она быстро добралась до того уровня, когда могла выбить пулями любой узор, попасть в любую точку, в какую хотела; револьвер, словно продолжение руки, выстреливал вперед коротким металлическим пальцем и проламывал то место мишени, которое было ей нужно.

Джон знает, что она не промахнётся, и за тот миг, что требуется Самин для нажатия курка, его сердце успевает рухнуть в пятки. Он не успеет. Она убьёт человека.

Почти одновременно раздаётся другой выстрел; пули свистят мимо своих целей, вгрызаясь одна в стену, другая — в забор строительной площадки. Второй наркодилер скулит от боли, скрючившись на земле, а Гарольд откладывает монтировку в сторону. На скуле у Гарольда кровоточащая ссадина, но он улыбается.

Самин моргает и растерянно смотрит на пистолет в своих руках.

Джон в несколько скачков преодолевает расстояние до наркодилеров и приводит их в бессознательное состояние — они настолько ошеломлены происходящим, что не оказывают никакого сопротивления — а потом подходит к Самин, отбирает у неё оружие и поднимает её на руки, крепко прижимая к себе.

Самин молчит, но через воротник рубашки, куда она уткнулась лицом, он быстро начинает чувствовать теплую влагу.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Риз, — говорит Джосс. В любой непонятной ситуации будь вежлив — её кредо.

— Добрый вечер, Джосс, — отвечает Джон. Он оглядывается на Гарольда, и последний поднимает большие пальцы вверх: я в порядке. — Действительно добрый.

Эпилог

К утру Самин засыпает на заднем сиденье, свернувшись клубком. Гарольд накрывает её своим пиджаком.

После того как они выбираются со стройки, дальнейшие действия какое-то время логичны и предсказуемы. Джон и Гарольд отвозят мистеру и миссис Картер усталую, довольную тем, как всё в итоге обернулось, Джосс и возвращают револьвер, сопровождая это извинениями. Не то чтобы Джону, а тем более Гарольду было за что извиняться — не они позаимствовали оружие без разрешения — но Самин дремлет, наплакавшись, на заднем сиденье, и Гарольд на пару с Джоном ощущает смутную ответственность за эту безрассудную девочку. 

Потом они заезжают домой к семье Ризов, и Гарольд остаётся в машине приглядывать за Самин, пока Джон собирает необходимые вещи. Самин крепко спит и не требует присмотра; она почти полностью скрыта пиджаком Гарольда, только волна темных волос выбивается из-под воротника и с другой стороны торчат ступни в розовых носках. Гарольд занимает себя тем, что представляет, какие вещи в текущий момент собирает Джон. Зубные щетки, фальшивые айди, запас практичной одежды, необходимые гаджеты. В воображении Гарольда Джон укладывает всё в большую спортивную сумку, методично и аккуратно, чтобы не позволить одежде измяться в дороге, а хрупким вещам — разбиться.

Джон возвращается, когда тишина и мерное дыхание Самин успевают окутать Гарольда сонной дремотой. Сумка отправляется на пол у заднего сиденья, и Джон вновь садится на место водителя. Вместе с Джоном в автомобиль приходит волна сырого утреннего воздуха с оттенком мяты. Гарольд задается вопросом, не почистил ли Джон зубы попутно с упаковыванием вещей.

Солнце пробивается отдельными лучами между зубцами небоскребов; небо сереет. Джон заводит машину и трогается с места.

— Куда мы едем? — тихо спрашивает Гарольд.

Он не уверен, что ему хочется услышать ответ на этот вопрос, но его пора задать. И ему, и Джону с Самин нужно покинуть Нью-Йорк и скрыться, и самое время определиться, будут они делать это по отдельности или вместе.

Здравый смысл призывает Гарольда к тому, чтобы предложить Джону разделиться. Та безымянная часть Гарольда, что всё ещё ощущает на губах фантомное прикосновение несостоявшегося поцелуя, решительно против расставания.

— Я слышал, в Сан-Франциско этим летом неплохая погода, — отзывается Джон. — Ну, или можно заехать куда-нибудь в глушь, Огайо или Нью-Мексико, и поселиться в частном доме с соседями-пенсионерами, которые будут подсматривать через забор, аккуратно ли я подрезал траву в палисаднике. 

Гарольд молчит. Джон бросает на него быстрый взгляд и вновь сосредотачивает внимание на дороге. У Гарольда нет никаких сомнений в том, что Джон понимает, о чём именно спрашивал Гарольд.

— В любом случае, — говорит Джон, — нам предстоит долгая поездка. Знаешь какие-нибудь забавные песни для дороги? 

— Даже если и знаю, — Гарольд позволяет губам расплыться в улыбку, — ты так уверен, что я останусь с вами и буду их петь?

— Можно не петь, — покладисто отвечает Джон. — Тем более что у Самин нет ни голоса, ни слуха, и когда она поёт, весело только ей. Но я в некотором роде надеялся, что ты действительно останешься с нами. В конце концов, — добавляет он нарочито деловитым тоном, — у меня к тебе ещё много неотвеченных вопросов.

— Притормози, — просит Гарольд.

Джон сворачивает к обочине и останавливает машину. Оборачивается к Гарольду.

Гарольд кладёт руку Джону на запястье, смотрит в глаза. Он не уверен, кто из них наклоняется вперед первым, но спустя секунду это перестаёт иметь значение, потому что поцелуй захватывает Гарольда целиком, и он перестаёт думать о чём-либо кроме губ Джона, языка Джона, мягких волос у него на затылке, его пульса, бьющегося очень часто под пальцами Гарольда на запястье.

— Не уверен, что отвечу на все твои вопросы, — говорит Гарольд спустя несколько минут. — Но кто-то должен проконтролировать, прочтёт ли Самин «Маленьких женщин», и кто лучше для этой роли, чем бывший библиотекарь?

Джон негромко смеётся и вновь заводит машину.

Впереди у них долгая дорога.


End file.
